Shadow's Mission
by Comment person
Summary: A very brief rescue mission that G.U.N has asigned to Shadow. I dont own any characters, ecxept for Neon and the R.C.A. R&R and enjoy!


I decided to write a short, story with Shadow, and a few other characters. All characters belong to SEGA. Except for Neon, he's my own OC!

(…,,,…)

"Shadow, we need you to go in, infiltrate the warehouse, active the target, then get out."

"If that's all you wanted me to do, then why can't you do it yourselves?"

"We rather not get our hands dirty. Plus, we thought you rather re-active the target, rather than have one of us do it."

"What exactly is the target then?"

"E-123 Omega." There was a long silence.

"Shadow?"

"Just deploy me, and I will get it done." Shadow muttered on the comlink, and snapped it off.

(…,,,…,,,)

Shadow dashed through the forest, moving side to side to avoid any collisions. He checked his com-watch. He was 25.2 miles from his destination. Shadow added more strength into his run, and his legs started to move faster. Suddenly, his entire body was covered in a green glow, and he was paralyzed in mid-air. Unsuccessfully, he tried to move his arms, but no avail. He suddenly remembered the only being that could do this.

"Show yourself Neon." Shadow growled with his jaw clenched.

Suddenly, a neon green figure floated from behind him, and hovered in front of him. Shadow eyes stared at his metal-covered shoes, and made his way up the figure's frame. The figure's body was neon green with a faint glow around him. He had a crest of purple fur on his chest, much similar to Shadow's, and wore white gloves with green glowing circles much like Silver's gloves, but this figure had black edges on his. Shadow's eyes finally reached his head. He had a three-spiked mane, two quills going down, and one going up. He stared into the black dots in his green eyes.

"What's your hurry Shadow?" asked Neon the Hedgehog, his voice almost as harsh as his, but had a trace of lightness.

'A mission for G.U.N again.' Shadow thought in his head.

"What are they making you do this time?" asked Neon aloud.

"Something that benefits me, and them." Shadow muttered in a savage tone. If Neon was fazed by his tone, he didn't even show it.

"So are you going to let me go?" Shadow finally asked. His attention returning to his mission at hand.

"Am I aloud to accompany you then?" asked Neon in reply. Shadow let out an irritated sigh.

"Fine, just keep up with me if you can." Shadow said. Neon lowered his hand, and Shadow dropped into the snow. As soon as he hit the ground, Shadow flashed away, leaving a black-reddish streak behind him.

Shadow was now running at full speed through the forest, the cold blasting against his face and quills. He heard a light humming on his left side. He turned his head left, and spotted Neon's shape running right beside him, or running while levitating.

"I can outrun Sonic, Silver, and you." Neon said as he matched Shadow's speed. With that said, a sudden green flash filled Shadow's eyes, and Neon shot forward, a green streak following him.

"Show off." Shadow muttered, and continued to run.

(….,,,,….)

Neon stood over the ledge, observing the fenced-in factory building below. Several human guards were marching around the compound, armed with M4's. Four watch towers at each corner of the fence, floodlights, and Neon could see the Dragunov snipers perched in the towers. Neon suddenly felt a wisp of wind behind him, and felt the presence of someone.

"It's about time Shadow." he muttered, not even looking to greet him. Shadow walked up beside him, knelt down on one leg, and stared at the warehouse below.

'Looks more like a fortress." Shadow thought to himself.

"Didn't gun tell you it was a warehouse?" Neon asked in disbelief. Shadow's expression turned sour, and Neon gave a little chuckle from what he read in his mind.

"That's your secret agency for you, they hide the truth, and make you do their work." Neon muttered. Shadow narrowed his eyes, and spotted a small design he recognized all to well.

"Are those R.C.A patches?" Shadow asked, still trying to make out the tiny shape on a soldier's armor. Neon turned to were he was staring, and saw the patch on the soldier's armor.

"So G.U.N had you break into a rogue army's outpost?" Neon asked with a sharp edge in his voice. Again, Shadow growled.

"What's your target anyways?" Neon asked him, turning to him.

"E-123 Omega." Shadow said with a cold voice.

"That changes things." Neon muttered, and flexed his hands.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Shadow, standing to both his feet.

"It means, when you see a chance, get in there." Neon said, and was gone in a green flash. Shadow returned his attention to the fortress, and saw a tiny green flash right above one of the watch towers, and Neon was hovering over the rood of it.

Neon flashed his hand down on the roof, and it started to shake. He shot his hand to the side of him, ripping off the roof with a metal screech, and tossing it aside. Floodlights immediately flashed on, and turned the beams of light in Neon's direction. Shadow saw Neon shoot his hands forward, and the watchtower was blasted with an invisible wave. He heard several yells, and the fire of sniper rifles. Neon again flashed away, and reappeared over another watchtower.

The guards on the ground were running everywhere now. Shadow jumped off the ledge, and dashed forward. He turned his direction on one guard, shot straight at him. Shadow jumped in the air, and gave him a spin kick. The guard was sent crashing into the snow, dropping his weapon.

"Get him!" he heard a voice bark beside him. He quickly turned his head, and spotted another guard taking aim with his M4. Shadow's shoes flared. He shot straight for him, and within a fraction of a second, he was already in front of him. Shadow clenched his hand into a fist, and sent a punch straight up the guard's jaw. The guard was thrown into the air, and struck the snow with a soft thud. Shadow heard the firing of more guns now, and an alarm went off.

"We are under attack. Repeat: we are under attack." said a voice on the speakers throughout the base. Red lights filled the fortress.

"Chaos," Shadow started to say, and pulled back his right arm, "sphere!"

A red ball of energy formed in his hand, and he threw the ball forward. The chaos sphere shot straight at the wall. A section of the wall exploded, sending dust and debris flying at him. Shadow ignored his temporary lost of sight, and walked through the gap in the concrete wall. When the dust cleared, he found himself on the edge of a courtyard filled with barracks. He looked up into the sky, and saw Neon hovering in the middle of the compound, wisps of neon-green energy slowly rising from his entire body.

Shadow heard the metal clanking of a hatch being pulled open. He glanced to the source, and spotted a huge Vulcan M61 turret being revealed.

Neon watched the huge turret turning in his direction. Once the Vulcan M61 was aimed at him, it fired one shot. Neon's reflexes kicked in, and Neon held out his hand. The huge bullet froze in front of Neon, and Neon tossed it aside. He heard the mechanical buzz of the gun starting to charge, and levitated/ran through the air, avoiding the thick stream of projectiles from the gun.

Shadow watched Neon levitate/run through the air, the stream of bullets following close behind him. He suddenly realized Neon ran past over head, and ducked down. An instant later, the stream of bullets passed by overhead, causing more debris and dust to fall over Shadow. Shadow felt rubble bounce off him, and brushed aside the dust on him. He ran forward, past the pitched tents, running R.C.A soldiers, and ran to the main building in the center. He increased his speed, and dove into a spin dash. Shadow slammed straight through the building's wall, and uncurled himself. He was in the middle of a room, with two startled R.C.A soldiers. One of them started to aim at him, but Shadow shot at him, and grabbed his gun. He landed past the two of them, whirled around, and fired the M4 at them. The two of them cried out, but were silenced when they hit the floor. Red blood started to leak out onto the floor. Shadow turned around and dashed down the hall, leaving the gap in the wall, and the two dead soldiers.

"Omega should be around here." he muttered as he ran down the hall. He took a sharp left, and saw a squad of R.C.A soldiers in front of him, aiming directly at him. Shadow lunged at the wall, and avoided the bullets fired. Once his foot touched the wall, he projected his foot against the wall, pushing his body to the other side. Shadow aimed the M4 and fired as he passed by their head levels. All four soldiers fell to the floor, each having several bullets punctuated into their skulls. Shadow landed back on the ground, and examined the bodies, blood started to pour out from their heads. Shadow felt a sick feeling inside his stomach from this sight.

'Stay focus.' he thought, and slowly walked away from the bodies, not even looking back. He heard the roar of the Vulcan M61 still firing outside, then followed by a muffled explosion. He knew what Neon just did.

(….,,,,….,,,,)

Several staff members were busy examining digital imformation on their computers. Two soldiers stood guard at the doorway, giving the staff their space. They heard the alarm, and that's why the two soldiers guarded the locked-down door.

Suddenly, they heard the sound of an M4 firing, and the cry of several soldiers dying. It grew louder, and louder, until the last shot fired was right on the other side of the metal doorway. The two soldiers reacted, and aimed at the doorway. The staff members turned in their chairs, and stared at the metal door.

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_

The two soldiers exchanged confused glances. Suddenly, the metal door shot straight out of the doorway, knocking over the soldiers, and crashing into a computer board. A black hedgehog with traces of red entered the room with an M4 in his right hand. He glanced down at the soldiers trying to recover, and fired. The two soldiers dropped dead. The staff members pulled out M9's and aimed at the hedgehog. He spotted this, and sent a spray of bullets at them. The bullets tore through their lab coats, and entered their bodies. Blood squirted out onto the coats, and they fell on the floor.

Shadow spotted a surviving staff member struggling to his feet, grabbing on to his chair to support. Shadow walked over to him, and grabbed the back of his head.

"Where is Omega?" he demanded the staff member.

"I don't know." coughed the human. Shadow growled and shoved the M4's muzzle into his ear.

"Wait, don't kill me! I know where he is!" the staff member shouted, fearing his death.

"He's on the south side, in storage. Just put the gun down, I swear…I swear his in there! Just let me go! Please!" the staff member cried hysterically. Shadow snarled, and threw the staff officer back. He landed on the ground with a thud. Shadow walked right past him, ignoring his rants and begging, his blood was leaking to the floor. Apparently, he had snapped from Shadow's interrogation, or Shadow's shooting.

(…,,,…)

Neon threw up his hands again, and another wall of telekinesis energy mowed down the last guard tower. R.C.A soldiers were scrambling all over the place in confusion.

"Shadow better hurry up with his mission." Neon muttered, and fired another blast of energy at a group of soldiers. The alarm was now blasting at full sound, but Neon was able to mentally block it out. Suddenly, an explosion erupted from a nearby building, and not the one Shadow was in. Neon hovered down to the ground, and stared into the fire several meters infront of him. He heard the mechanical sound of metal parts moving and clanking. Out of the fire, a metal hedgehog walked out of the fire, and stared into Neon's eyes.

"Metal Sonic." Neon muttered flatly.

Both of Metal Sonic's eyes whirled as they focused on Neon's shape. Orange data scrolled down Metal Sonic's sights as he analyzed the neon-green hedgehog.

"Subject: Unknown. Power level: High. Subject analysis: Threat." Metal Sonic said in his cold metallic voice. Metal Sonic then shot directly at the neon-hedgehog, and dove into a spin dash.

Neon saw Metal Sonic dash for him in a spin dash, and he shot straight at him as well. He curled up into a spin dash, and the two of them collided in mid-air. A blue-gray ball and a glowing neon-green ball pushed against each other, sending sparks flying from their collision. The two balls held their positions in air, still trying to overpower the other, when both of them finally shot back from the force of each other's spin dash.

(…,,,…,,,)

INSIDE THE FORTRESS…..

Shadow walked into the empty testing room. In the middle of the room, a dim light shined on a robot hunk sitting in the middle of the room. He kept his grim expression as he walked over to the robot. Dust was built up on the robot's armor. Shadow wiped away the dust, and revealed a symbol he recognized well. The Omega symbol.

Shadow pulled out a chip that G.U.N had given him to re-activate Omega. He stared at the green microchip, then crunched it in his hands.

"Not this time G.U.N." he muttered as the pieces of the microchip slipped through his fingers. Shadow opened Omega's chest plate, and pulled two wires out of their sockets. He then tied them together, and placed the metal tips touching each other. He flipped a switch on his control panel, then shut his chest plate. As he stepped back, E-123 Omega's red eyes started to flare to life.

Omega stood to his robotic feet, and moved his steel-clawed hands.

"All systems functional. E-123 Omega is ready." Omega said in his heavy metal tone. His eyes stared directly at Shadow. He drew his arm and held it across his chest.

"Thank you Shadow the Hedgehog." he stated.

"Any time Omega." Shadow replied. As the two started to head out of the room, a muffled explosion rocked the entire campus.

"Alley detected: Neon the Hedgehog." Omega replied from his scans. Suddenly, another explosion shook the building.

"Enemy detected: Metal Sonic." Omega stated. Shadow gave a sharp glance at Omega. His shoes flared to life, and he was gone in a second. Omega's rockets charged, and he flew towards the ceiling. He broke through the ceiling, and was facing the night sky. His eyes scanned around for the target, and he saw Neon running through the air, with Metal Sonic flying straight behind him.

(…,,,…,,,)

Neon spun around and kicked Metal Sonic in the face. Metal Sonic was sent tumbling down into another building. He crashed into the building, but rose out from the rubble. He suddenly couldn't move. A green aurora surrounded him. Neon held him in his grasp. He raised his hand, and raised Metal Sonic. He then turned his hand, and slammed it down, slamming Metal Sonic into the ground again. Neon lifted Metal Sonic again, and to no surprise, he had no scratches or dents. Metal Sonic's arm turned into a machine gun, and was aimed at Neon. Neon instantly dropped Metal Sonic. The machine gun discharged, and sent a stream of bullets into the sky.

Metal Sonic rose from the ground and into the sky. The neon-green hedgehog was now hovering in the distance from him. He raised his arm again, but his sensors detected an incoming rocket. He turned, but the rocket struck him straight in the chest, sending him flying into a wall. Metal Sonic's eyes scanned the source of the rocket, and he found the source hovering right in front of him.

"Subject: E-123 Omega. Threat." Metal Sonic stated, and jetted straight at Omega. Omega threw up his arms, and Metal Sonic smashed against him. The two crashed into another building, sending chunks falling to the ground.

Shadow watched the two robots in the sky battle. He couldn't decide if he should help out Omega, or let him destroy Metal Sonic.

"Let Omega have a turn." Neon said as he walked up to his side. Shadow gave him a hard glare, which Neon didn't seem to notice.

"Do you read every one's mind?" Shadow asked in a flat tone.

"That's not the only thing I can do." Neon muttered.

"You're lucky I don't attack you now." Shadow snarled.

"You're lucky you still have a meaning in your life!" Neon snapped at him, barely controlling his anger. "If you didn't, I would have ended it already, and you know that Shadow, you saw what I saw, you and Omega saw!" Shadow gave him a grim stare.

"I know Neon." he said, and focused his attention on the two robots battling in the sky. Neon, somehow controlling his outburst, did the same thing, too.

Metal Sonic stabilized himself in the air after another punch from Omega. Omega's claws withdrew into his arms, and two Gatling guns slid out of his arms. He raised them, and fired at Metal Sonic. Metal Sonic was beaten with non-stop waves of armor piercing bullets. His rockets started to fail, and he plummeted down to the fiery ground. He impacted in the snow covered dirt, and laid in the crater. Metal Sonic slowly stood to his feet, sparks flying out of every bullet hole in his body. Omega landed down, and switched back to his steel claws. He lumbered up to Metal Sonic, and grabbed his legs and head.

"I am E-123 Omega." he proclaimed, and started to pull apart Metal Sonic. There was a loud metal grinding noise, and sparks flew out of Metal Sonic. His eyes were flashing rapidly, and he let out a groan as Omega pulled him in half. Finally, Omega released a burst of strength, and ripped Metal Sonic in half.

"Systems…not responding…error…err…orrr." Metal Sonic groaned, before he shut off completely. Omega lifted both halves of Metal Sonic in his hand to show his victory. He then recklessly tossed the halves aside separately, and turned around. Behind him, Shadow stood with his arms crossed, and Neon was levitated off the ground slightly.

"Don't expect me do help you often." Neon muttered to Shadow, and disappeared in a green flash. Shadow glanced at where Neon once was, then stared back at Omega. He then glanced around and saw the ruins of the fortress in flames, melting the snow beneath him.

"Let's go." Shadow said, and jumped onto Omega's right shoulder. He took out a white Chaos emerald and held it in his palm.

"Chaos…Control!" he shouted, and the two were enveloped into a portal. The portal closed, and the two were teleported away from the flaming ruins.

(…,,,…)

End

Well, this in my opinion was…ok I guess. R&R plz! Neon the Hedgehog is my character! The others are Sega...except for R.C.A, I made that up.


End file.
